


Gourmet Delivery

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, scientist! Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: A diligent scientist needs a reward.Kinktober prompt day 2:Eating Out
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Kudos: 29





	Gourmet Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda enjoy the married! Hyungkyun concept too much thanks for asking.  
> Let's enjoy a full four course meal ;))

"I brought lunch," Hyungwon closed the door behind himself as he stepped into the office. Changkyun sat in front of the desk against the wall in the far end of the room. His eyes stared into the glowing screen of his laptop. He turned around, dropped his gaze to the crumpling bag in his hand. Hyungwon pouted to see his husband's eyes red and the dark circles under his eyes. The white coat crinkled and the glasses on his nose were greasy.

"Thanks," his hoarse voice mumbled. He reached out for the bag and placed it on top of a pile of black inked paper. Changkyun never complained about being a scientist, but Hyungwon could see the exhausted complaints spin around.

"Hard day?" Hyungwon lowered to kiss the wrinkled forehead. Changkyun sighed happily and leaned into the chair. He hummed, fingers running over his waist until Hyungwon straddled his lap on the chair. Changkyun's hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt until he could touch his naked skin. Warm hands against his curved back.

The younger moved, and Hyungwon wrapped his legs around his waist. He hung from his husband's torso until the desk came in touch with his ass. Changkyun deepened the kiss, licked inside his cavern until Hyungwon subconsciously grinded his crotch against him.

He had dropped by to give him lunch, and intended to leave quickly to get back to his office on the opposite side of town. But now all he wanted was to stay in Changkyun's confined space of all scientific creations he fiddled with.

The younger ripped away, grabbed his pants and drove the fabric over his legs. He helped Hyungwon kick his shoes off, free path for the pants and underwear to land on the floor. He pecked his lips once more.

Hyungwon's back fell against the desk, pens and papers thumped against the floor. Changkyun lifted him by the hips, high until he was bent in a crescent. The taller gasped, his stomach rising, but stopped by the sudden bend before it sunk back. He felt his spine pop and his neck strained in pain. Changkyun stepped closer until his chest and stomach held Hyungwon trapped.

A fat stripe of his tongue ran over his entrance. He shivered. A gasp slipped through his lips. Changkyun held his legs to drape over his shoulders, spread them apart and help him stay steady. Another swipe of his tongue, and then the younger put the teasing behind. Tip broke though the tight hole and disappeared gradually into his heat. Hyungwon could see it, slightly. Changkyun's tongue was in and his lips closed around the rim, sucked and Hyungwon jolted.

The taller wanted to scream out, but he knew how thin the walls were and if Hyungwon could hear the tapping of a keyboard on the other side, they could hear him chant.

Thrusting languidly, Hyungwon gripped the edge of the desk and his head hit the wall. He saw his erection twitch where it hung over his chest. Dripped precum until small droplets like a night filled of stars decorated his chest.

It felt too good to be true, the softness entering him, not reaching long and then withdrawing to reach even less. Changkyun's fringe tickled over his balls and his stomach couldn't stop clenching. Saliva ran down his crack, wetted around his entrance and he silently begged for a little more.

Changkyun hummed, and the jolt in his body was from not being able to arch. He clenched around the thin muscle and his husband tried to pry even deeper into him. As if to lick each droplet on his plate, explore each patch of Hyungwon's insides.

Hyungwon stuttered, nails scratching over the surface of the desk and his heel dug into the younger man's back. Drawing him closer and a sign for him to keep going, speed up just for the orgasm to hit, full force.

The younger drew away, Hyungwon whined in protest but watched curiously as Changkyun ripped the glasses off his face. He was hotter than the sun on the solar system poster on the wall over him.

The tip of Changkyun's tongue dragged along a part of his walls, pressured enough for his stomach to twist and splatters of liquid landed on his chest and chin. He flinched, closed his eyes and his throat tied in the moan he couldn't let out.

He had never been bent in such a way before, but he would definitely do it again.

Changkyun detached, a string of saliva keeping them connected until it broke. Hyungwon's body ached, he sat on the edge, holding onto Changkyun's shoulder while he kissed his face. Soothed his painful muscles with his massaging fingers.

"Thank you for lunch," his husband murmured, kissed his ear.

"You're welcome."


End file.
